Saint Seiya Omega What lies beyond the sea
by AnnaleeWalker
Summary: Set in the current era Pegasus Koga's life continues at Palestra academy as normal. Little does he know how his world is about to change when he finds a mysterious girl wandering around the academy grounds one night. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya Omega

What lies beyond the sea

_Story Description:_

_Set in the current era Pegasus Koga's life continues at Palestra academy as normal. Little does he know how his world is about to change when he finds a mysterious girl wandering around the academy grounds one night. She appears to be a saint but has no memory of who she is, where she came from, or how she got there from the start. Soon strange things began to happen, and Koga with his friends set out on a journey to help this girl find out her memory. Not knowing the danger that will soon pursue and try to destroy them all._

**Chapter One:**

_A soft trickling of water was heard resonating through the area. As Koga opened his eyes he blinked finding himself submerged in deep water like he was in the bottom of a river. Looking at his hands he didn't feel even the slightest urge to breath. So he swam down deeper going down to the bottom of the river bed and running his hands across the rocks he appeared to be searching for something._

_Though before he could continue searching any further he was suddenly grabbed by an octopus of all things. The creature itself which belonged in the ocean wrapped its long arms around his neck and he felt himself being strangled. He struggled to yank free from its grasp and heard someone call out his name._

"_Koga!"_

"Koga wake up man you're dreaming!"

Eyes snapping open Koga sat up and banged heads with none other then poor Souma who was leaning over him worried. He and Souma both yelled out in pain fell over clutching their welts. "What the heck man is your head made out of steel!" Said Souma sitting up wincing. "Like you're one to talk concrete brain! What were you doing leaning over me in the first place!" Said Koga angry. "I'm sorry I was worried you had it again didn't you... that dream...?" Asked Souma. Koga blinked and frowned rubbing his sore head. "Yeah it's been the same thing for a week now. I don't get it... I mean I find myself searching for something in that river and then an octopus comes and grabs me every time when I feel like I'm close..." Said Koga with a sigh.

Haruto appeared that moment and heard what Koga said and he seemed to think on something for a moment. "I think we can figure out a solution to this Koga. Tomorrow at lunch let's hit the library, but first let's write down the three things we do know that are possible keys." Suggested Haruto. "What do you get that I don't it's all confusing to me." Koga said frowning slightly.

"You're just dense there's three clues we can go upon looking up. One would the the river, two the searching of something, lastly three an octopus that clearly shouldn't be in a river to begin with. If we find a dream dictionary we might just figure out what this might be telling you." Said Haruto.

"Those things aren't reliable man all they give you is tips on what might be bothering you in real life. No this is different I think it's something Koga needs to figure out on his own." Said Souma. Ryuho appeared that moment yawning softly saying, "Guys... its 4 a.m in the morning why are you all up so early talking at this hour..."

"Perhaps you're right let's get back to bed we don't have to be up till 7 a.m anyways." Said Haruto. He cut the lights off and they all fell back asleep. Though during the morning Koga had breakfast and was still thinking about what that dream could mean. All through the day he couldn't stop thinking of it. A few times Yuna had to snap him back to his senses before he got in trouble for not paying attention.

Lunch time had come and Koga told Yuna the dream and what Haruto had said. "Hmm... it sounds like it's a message from the stars... but I can't really help you because I'd need to know which star it was coming from. And Souma you were right when you said those dream dictionaries are useless. I've read through a few and they won't help. Maybe you'll get closer tonight if you have that same dream again." Said Yuna.

"Maybe you're right this time I will find out the meaning of this no matter what it takes." Said Koga. "Just try not to think on it too much or chances are you might not dream the same thing you been having for a week now." Said Souma. "I know but it's just bugging me... I feel like someone's trying to tell me something and I just ain't getting the message." Said Koga. "Just focus on class today okay? Otherwise you'll be punished for not giving your attention." Said Yuna. "Yeah... yeah..." Said Koga with a sigh.

As the rest of the day had gone by uneventful Koga finally got ready for bed and switched out his light when the evening had come. He expected to fall asleep quick as usual but he just lay there and tossed and turned restless. Nearly an hour had gone by and unable to take it he got up and decided as little fresh air might help him fall asleep. Pulling on his jacket and shoes he left the room quietly and then walked out of the boys dorm.

Walking alongside the lake he just gazed into the sky enjoying the peace and quiet of the lake at night. Sighing he muttered, "Go figure now of all times I'm not even tired... I need to figure out that dream I had dammit..." He suddenly blinked seeing someone not too far from where he had been standing. It appeared to be a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Seeing her suddenly collapse Koga quickly ran over worried.

He got down and lifted her up gently. "Oi wake up you alright?" Asked Koga shaking her gently. Getting no response he couldn't just leave her out here so he picked her up and quickly made his way back to the boy's area. Coming inside he went and lay her on his bed before going over and shaking Souma saying, "Hey wake up dammit!" Souma swung at him still stuck in mid dream and Koga got sucker punched right in the nose and landed on his rear with a yelp.

Sitting up Souma said, "Huh Koga what are you doing down there?" "Stupid you just knocked me down here! Come with me now!" Said Koga standing up and dragging him along. Stopping by his bed he said, "Do you recognize this girl?" "Ehhh! Why is she in a boys dorm of all things that's breaking a rule there." Said Souma. "I found her unconscious outside stupid and I wasn't going to just leave her there." Said Koga. The lights flicked on and Haruto and Ryuho appeared. "What's all the noise again you two. You're going to get us in trouble." Said Ryuho rubbing his eyes. "Look at what Koga brought into our room you two. But I don't recognize her do either of you?" Souma asked the two as they came over. Both Haruto and Ryuho shook their heads.

"I never seen anyone like her at our school and I'm usually popular among the female crowd." Said Haruto. "Me neither honestly but maybe we should go get a teacher." Said Ryuho. Though the girl finally began to stir and her eyes opened. Sitting up slowly she looked at the three guys confused. She then looked around and said, "What... is this place... where am I?" "Hey you alright I saw you collapse by the lake what's your name?" Asked Koga softly.

"My... name...?" Asked the girl looking at him confused. "What people call you?" Asked Haruto. "Oh... I don't know..." She said looking at them. "Did she hit her head when she fell Koga?" Asked Souma looking at him. "No she just kinda passed out and I took her right here after that." Said Koga. "Well we can't keep her here I'll go fetch a teacher." Said Ryuho turning to leave.

He came back with a teacher who didn't even recognize her as a student either. In the end the girl was put in the infirmary until they could figure out where she came from. At lunch time Koga actually went to see her with Yuna and the others. "Hey has she shown any signs of knowing anything?" Koga asked the nurse as he walked in.

"Nothing we can't seem to get anything out of the girl. Whatever happened to have her lose her memory had to have been really traumatizing." Said the nurse. Koga gave a nod to Yuna and the others and they went to her bedside. Though they all stopped and froze when they saw her bed empty. "Hey nurse I think she wandered off." Said Koga quickly as he and the group rushed out and the nurse who had sworn she had been in bed went to look and found her gone.

"Where do you think she went?" Asked Ryuho. "No idea but let's split up you guys!" Said Koga and the group then all went off in different directions. Yuna started asking students if they seen an unfamiliar girl who was out of it walking around. While Ryuho checked the school roof top. Haruto checked out back while Souma went anywhere he thought she could be. Koga decided to go check by the lake where he first found her. Running toward it he stopped and was relieved to find her there. Though he noticed her standing in the water which came up to her ankles. She was just holding out her hand which some how was manipulating the water making it snake upward. Koga just stood there watching her do this until finally he took a step forward. She jumped startled and turned looking at him the water falling back into the lake with a splash.

Holding out his hand he smiled saying, "Relax it's just me now come on it's not safe for someone in your state of mind to be alone out here." She slowly reached out and eventually took his hand into hers. Though when the ground the sound of something whipping through the wind was heard and it fell into the lake with a loud splash creating a huge wave that rose up fast. Koga was fast to yank her into his arms as the water crashed over them both. When the water receded he was sucked into the deep part of the lake with her.

They sunk to the bottom and when Koga opened his eyes they widened he found himself and her face to face with a giant octopus. It grabbed him before he had a chance to move away and she sank to the bottom further after falling from his arms. Struggling against it he wondered what in heck was going on. It was just like his dream except a nightmare come true. He struggled even harder as he was losing air fast and now was starting to suffocate.

The girl on the other hand went wide eyed and when something landed in the water from above and sunk down in front of her. She looked at the stone attached to the silver like necklace and she was fast to grab it. The moment she touched it a bright light resonated through the lake. The others had come running up at this point and time to see an explosive burst of water mixed with a bright light come out of the lake. Seeing her at the top of the rising wall of water with Koga in her grasp now wearing armor they were shocked She was fast to toss Koga toward them as the tentacles of the octopus appeared around her.

Souma ran up to catch Koga who was unconscious now but looking at her as she was grabbed he said, "Guys we need to help her!" Though she kicked the creature away from herself as she yelled, "Shine Aqua Illusion! The lake froze half way over and the creature was caught in it. After that she quickly dropped down yelling, "Subsea Strike!" Punching the octopus she struck it so hard that it was sent crashing ashore.

The others just watched in awe and shock though she seemed to black out as her cloth reverted back and she dropped like a stone into the water sinking once more. Koga who had regained consciousness was fast to sprint and dive into the water after her. Grabbing her and her so called cloth stone and her he swam back to shore and was helped out of the water by the others. He lay her down and saw she was okay just unconscious. "Man what the heck was all that and was that an octopus?" Asked Souma shocked still. "Yeah... it sure was but I think it came from somewhere else..." Said Koga.

Though everyone just looked at her and Koga placed the cloth stone around the unconscious girl's neck. Her eyes fluttered up and she sat up startled looking at everyone. Her eyes resting onto Koga she said, "Are you okay...?" "Yeah thanks to you." Said Koga with a grin. "That's some power you have you know you never really told us your name." Said Haruto.

She looked sad as her head lowered, "I... I don't remember..." She said softly. "Hey now cheer up we can just give you a name then." Said Koga and her face suddenly lit up. The group then huddled together and were whispering amongst each other making her confused. They then looked at her and smiled. "Okay your new name is Doria it's a Greek which means "Of the sea" and suits you because you're a water element user." Said Koga. Her face lit up again and she smiled and nodded.

"Hey why aren't you kids in class!" Said a sharp voice as a teacher came walking up. "W-What the heck is that!" He suddenly yelled seeing the giant sea creature she kicked ashore. The six of them were fast to sprint and split after that to avoid being asked any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Since Doria showed powers of being a saint she had been taken into the academy without question and luckily had been stuck in Koga's class. Though the poor girl couldn't even call out her power again for some odd reason. Standing there her eyes watering in tears up as a few others were laughing at how terrible she was at even the basics like drawing out her power. She finally tried to run but hit something solid. "Hey now just ignore them... They ain't worth your tears." Said Koga when she looked up at him. "Koga why don't you and your friends take her somewhere private and help her with the basics." Said the teacher.

The group nodded and finally they went to the lake where Doria seemed content playing with the water making it wind up and fall back into the lake. "We know what we saw Doria so don't be upset. First do you know what your cloth is called?" Asked Yuna. "I don't... I was just worried about Koga and it suddenly just came to me from the heavens.. this stone fell right into the lake and called me too it..." Said Doria softly.

"It's easy to see your star has finally chosen you and that means you're special. You've been chosen to protect the world and the people in it from the evils out there. Also this means you're Athena's warrior." Said Yuna with a smile. "I know but I don't know it's name still." Said Doria softly as she wiped away a few tears.

The other three huddled together leaving Koga out confused. "Doria time to bring out that power again." Said Yuna firmly. Before Koga could speak he got struck and send slamming into the ground. "Ow what the heck was that for!" He yelled glaring at Souma whose fists flared up.

Doria's eyes widened and she cried, "Hey stop that's not nice!" Though the whole group seemed to have turned on Koga who found his cloth stone snatched from him. Landing painfully with a loud yelp he tried to run but was struck once more. Doria's eyes filled with tears as her anger rose up. As her cloth stone seemed to react to her anger her armor appeared and she made a wall of water rise up as she yelled, "That's enough friends don't fight like this!" Everyone was fast to dodge and poor Koga had the wave of water crash onto him instead. When it receded a bunch of fish were flopping on the ground around him. The poor guy spit one out of his mouth along with some water.

Koga caught his cloth stone and Souma laughed saying, "Don't worry Doria see your power responded to your emotions. I think someone likes Koga a bit too much. Isn't puppy love cute you guys?" The response he got to that was a fish slapped into his face. Koga the one who hit him with it stood up saying, "Not cool..." Doria's cheeks were pink and so were Koga's now.

"Doria did you hear it did you hear the name of your star when your power came out?" Asked Yuna smiling. Doria blinked and she did hear a faint voice in her head. "E..Eridanus..." She said. "Ah ha! So the river constellation!" Said Souma with a grin."Now that you know your cloth name it'll be easier for you." Said Ryuho smiling

"Beating up Koga was the perfect idea after all." Said Haruto. "You guys seemed to have enjoyed doing that too much if you ask me." Said Koga with a huff. Everyone just looked at each other and started laughing after that. Doria splashed everyone but Koga with water drenching them and they all looked at her. "That was for using Koga and tricking me." Said Doria smiling. She then laughed and ran off with them trying to chase her down. "Oi wait for me!" Yelled Koga chasing after the group but stopped feeling an unfriendly presence.

Seeing three figures approach Koga just turned around and faced the three men. The others just stood there and Doria's eyes widened and she held her head wincing. She felt the danger from them and the others got in front of her fast. "No... Koga... get away..." Doria whimpered softly. "Don't worry Doria Koga can protect himself." Said Souma.

"Alright who are you three and what do you want? We ain't looking for trouble so if you ain't got anything important to say just go." Said Koga his eyes narrowed. "We've come to kill the girl that's our orders and we'll take out anyone who gets in the way of our given mission." Said the man in the middle. "Buddy you picked a fight with the wrong people. That was the wrong answer..." Said Koga his anger rising slightly as his cloth stone activated. "Yuna you and Haruto take Doria and go hide. Souma you and Ryuho help me take these guys out." Said Koga. The three men were fast to rush but stopped by the three boys. Doria allowed herself to be led off by Yuna and Haruto still worried about Koga the three had vanished.

"Don't even think of slipping past us because we're your opponents!" Said Souma. "What he said now we either do this fairy or I'll be forced to hurt you." Said Ryuho firmly. "Rio do it now." Said the guy on the left and the one in the middle nodded placing his palms together closing his eyes a blue aura surrounding him. The three boys went wide eyed as the water came washing up and created three actual duplicates of the men all exactly the same.

"It matters not if we stay here and fight you my water doubles can easily take care of your little friends and then the girl afterward. Now go my copies find them and finish them off!" Said Rio. Before the boys could stop them a wave of water forced them all to jump back and the clones seemed to have vanished. The three landed and Koga said, "You cheap bastards that's low and you know it. Now I'm mad so I hope you're ready to get a nice beating."

"Cayden, Cecil get ready for a fight." Said Rio to the other two and the men split fast as Koga charged at them. Though Souma who activated his cloth already went after Cecil swinging his flaming fist at him while Ryuho went after Cayden. Seeing his friends take the other two Koga looked at Rio and said, "Now it's just you and me." He cracked his knuckles and charged at Rio yelling, "Pegasus Senko Ken!" Rio was fast to bring up a wall of water to absorb the attack. _"Damn it... With that endless supply of water he can just keep doing that..."_ Thought Koga pissed.

"Is that all you have boy if so I'll make my move now!" Said Rio as the water from the lake rose up behind him once again. This time it took the form of a giant sea serpent which came flying toward Koga. Koga was fast to run and swing his fist forward yelling, "Pegasus Senko Ken!" As his light crashed into the giant serpent he focused all his cosmos into the one attack as he struggled and was being pushed back slightly. "Just give it up boy there's no chance of you overpowering my tidal serpent." Said Rio. "Like hell I'll give in! Come on burn even farther my power!" Yelled Koga and the ground started shaking from the power of his aura. He begin to push forward and Rio cursed seeing his tidal serpent break apart. In a desperate attempt to stop Koga he froze over the water which proved to be a fatal mistake because Koga shattered it into a thousand pieces within seconds.

"Thanks for screwing up now then eat this! Pegasus Ryusei Ken!" Yelled Koga and Rio was hit by the attack and sent flying. Sliding across the ground once he hit it Rio came to stop not moving. Koga was breathing heavily as he said, "Damn... I really need to ask Yuna later how to hold back and conserve my power more efficiently..." He looked around and saw the Souma and Ryuho had taken their battles elsewhere. "I better go see if the Doria is okay I'm sure the others can handle themselves." Said Koga taking of running after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Souma meanwhile was chasing down his opponent and Cecil seemed to be leading him on a wild goose chase at the moment. "Quit screwing around and fight me!" Yelled Souma pissed. "And what fun would that be?" Asked Cecil as he ran. Though he stopped hearing a loud scream from the distance. _"Not good Cayden is down... That means Rio must have lost too..." _Thought Cecil sensing both men were down. Souma who heard it too smirked and said, "You guys were fools to mess with us. You're looking at Athena's best warriors here!" "I don't have time to stay around and play games but I assure you we will be back." Said Cecil as he placed his palms together. "Hey don't run we're just getting warmed up!" Said Souma his fists flaring up but Cecil burst into a thousand water droplets and vanished.

Souma who was still annoyed saw Koga running up and Koga came sliding to a stop. "Sorry man the guy I was fighting ran away." Said Souma with an annoyed sigh. "It's okay Doria is fine thanks to Haruto's hiding skill they managed to conceal themselves until I took out those water doubles. I was just worried which is why I came back to aid you." Said Koga.

The others appeared that moment with Doria close to them. "Doria did you even know who those men were? They seemed to know you and want to hurt you." Said Souma. "No... I... really don't know..." Said Doria looking like she was about to cry. "Hey now don't cry it's okay we believe you." Said Koga hugging her. "I did sense something weird those men... they weren't normal..." Said Doria softly.

"True enough and from what I seen it appears this girl will never recover her memory unless you take her out of this place." Said a voice and everyone was fast to get on guard and got around her. Though seeing their head teacher they all sighed in relief dropping their guard. "He's right though sitting here we'll never find anything out." Said Haruto. "In that case let's go on a journey!" Said Koga excited. "Koga you aren't thinking just where do we go first on this so called journey? This isn't something we can run off and just go anywhere. I swear you don't use your head half the time." Said Yuna with a sigh.

Though Doria suddenly took a step forward her eyes unfocused as she pointed and said, "We go east... there is a port town near the ocean...The sea... is where we need to be..." Everyone just looked at her and then at each other confused. "You heard the girl let's head out!" Said Koga excited again. Yuna just sighed and smiled saying, "Guess it can't be helped pack light boys." After that the group split and Yuna ended up taking Doria with her to the girls dorm.

"Thankfully I have a few things for you to wear Doria as I always took the time to get extra clothes according to the weather changes." Said Yuna smiling at her. Doria noticed the mask on the dresser and she picked it up. "Yuna... what's this?" Asked Doria. Yuna blinked and went over and said, "This old thing... you know I really haven't worn it since that day..." She seemed lost in thought after that.

Realizing she was spacing she said, "Oh sorry! I spaced and actually there's a story behind this mask. In the days of old it was said that females could not be saints of Athena and only men could. So in order to respect the laws and regulations us women wore these masks to show our loyalty to Athena. But there's also more if a man we're to break this mask we wore we had to either love him or destroy him. And that's how it goes to this very day." Yuna smiled at Doria who looked at it amazed. Though something seemed to click and Doria realized something.

"But Yuna... how come you don't wear yours? Was it broken by a man I haven't seen you wear it at all in class..." Yuna was startled by this question and she flushed. "Oh heavens no actually it's more of a personal thing as to why I never wear it." She said quickly. "Truth is I stopped wearing it to show I walk my own path in serving Athena. I still am loyal to her but I want to be in my own way is all." Said Yuna smiling. "Wow... you must be really courageous to do something like that." Said Doria.

Back in the Koga's and Souma's room it was a disaster gone wrong as clothes and other things were laying everywhere. Haruto appeared with Ryuho saying, "Souma, Koga, we're ready how about you two?" Though seeing the mess he raised an eyebrow. "Judging by this wreck I'd say no..." Said Ryuho with a slight laugh. "Ah found it!" Said Souma finally pulling out the chain that held his father's cloth stone. "All this mess for that little thing Souma?" Asked Haruto walking in.

"Hey I know it needs a holder eventually, but for now this thing is my good luck charm I never travel without it." Said Souma tossing it up and catching it as it fell back down. He then clipped it to his belt loop and said, "There we go nice and snug." He then looked around the disaster of a room and said, "Where's Koga I swear he was in here a second ago. Though the closet door finally rammed open knocking a huge pile of clothes onto Souma burying him.

"You jerk I only been hollering for you to unblock the closet door for ten minutes now!" Said Koga glaring at Souma who popped out of the pile. "Heh sorry man but I was trying to find my good luck charm." "I hope you do take Yuna's advice and pack light you two." Said Ryuho. "Yeah I ain't playing pack mule this time so a few sets of clothes a first aid kit and a water bottle is all I'll need." Said Koga.

Though he said, "Ah wait one more thing!" Diving back into the closet everyone watched as a dozen or so things went flying out and Koga came out holding up a pouch. "And that is for?" Asked Haruto. "We need money don't we? I been doing odd jobs during the holidays and days off from school in town near here. So this thing is full to the brim we funds we'll need. I hid it purposely so I wouldn't be inclined to spend it." Said Koga.

"Good thinking give it to Yuna she's good with handling money." Said Ryuho. Yuna appeared that moment saying, "Did someone say my name?" Seeing the mess she said, "What the heck happened in here! It looks like a hurricane went through this place!" "Blame this idiot here he tore the place up looking for his good luck charm." Said Koga pointing at Souma. He pulled his bag already packed out of the closet and tossed his money to Yuna.

Yuna caught it and Koga said, "That's the money for the trip you can hold onto it." "OK I take back the part about you not using your head all the time." Said Yuna smiling. "Thanks I have a perfectly working brain." Said Koga with a huff. "Yeah except the part where it's all scrambled." Said Souma and everyone laughed at that comment while Koga fumed.

Doria who stood next to Yuna smiled laughing with everyone as Koga pounded Souma into the ground for that smart comment. She felt glad she actually had some people looking out for her. Though she still felt something ominous out there as she gazed out the window towards the east. Little did she or the others know that something bad was coming and it wasn't going to be good.

…...

A sudden thud was heard as Cayden, Cecil, and Rio were all sent flying into the ground. The three of them we're fast to jump to their feet and bow down in respect to the man who had thrown them. "You fools! I had one simple job for you and that was to get rid of the girl and you can't even do that much!" The three men all flinched as they were yelled at.

Cayden spoke up and said, "We're sorry Nereus sir, we had no idea that Palestra's saints would interfere. If we had know that the students were close by we'd have taken a different approach." "Your idiocy angers me, fine you get one more chance. But if you screw up this time you'll be forever imprisoned to the bottom of the sea understood?" Asked Nereus and the three men nodded and vanished. Nereus saw the door open to the room he was in and a woman walked in. "What is it Freya... normally I don't get visits from you..." Said Nereus.

"I hope you're expecting them to fail the second time as well Nereus. I did a little research on these saints and they may be only bronze but they've been quit a nuisance in the past. Not only have they acquired the 7th sense but they also beaten quite a few formidable enemies in the past like Mars as the main example." Said Freya. "Have you even gathered info on their names and abilities?" Asked Nereus. "I'm afraid that much is unknown at the moment." Said Freya.

"Then don't waste my time with trivial garbage and make yourself useful and go find out more about these so called bronze saints." Said Nereus. "Of course sir as you wish..." Said Freya vanishing. Nereus smirked as he sat there.

"_Things are beginning to get very interesting..."_ He thought.

...

_**Here we go sorry for the wait and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**_

_**^.^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sitting on the back seat of a moving farmers truck the group of six were heading toward the town. "Good thinking Haruto this is a good way to save some money taking a ride in this thing. Though I feel sorry for the two stuck riding with the swine back there." Said Yuna laughing as she saw Koga and Souma both sulking among the pigs. Upon catching the driver on the road they asked and were allowed a ride. Though there was one problem as there was enough for only five people to ride up in the cab part and since Koga and Souma got into a small bicker about taking the passengers seat. Yuna punished the two by making them sit in the back with all the pigs and Ryuho got it in the end.

Once they got let off at the entrance to the town the other two hopped off and Haruto stepped back once he, Yuna, Ryuho, and Doria got out. Haruto held his nose saying, "Hold still you two you both stink like those swine. I got the perfect remedy for your bad smell." Reaching into his bag he pulled out a can of spray and sprayed it right on the two making them both cough loudly and wheeze.

"What the heck is that crap Haruto you trying to kill us!" Said Souma. "Yeah now I smell like a stupid field of spring daisies now!" Koga said coughing loudly still. "That's the whole point it's air freshener, as not every place we stay in will smell the best." Said Haruto putting it away. "Least you two don't smell like pigs anymore." Said Ryuho giving a nervous laugh. "Well this isn't the port town so we'll probably need to stay here and find our next ride down the road." Said Yuna looking at the map. "I'm glad the driver dropped us off near town. I'm starving now let's go eat something you guys." Said Koga marching into the small town.

Doria ran to catch up with Koga and she walked alongside him. "Looks like she's getting a bit of a personality and a thing for Koga." Said Souma with a big grin as they watched the two chat up ahead. "You know you might have hit the nail on the head Souma." Said Haruto. "They do look happy around each other. What do you think Yuna." Said Ryuho. Yuna was just quiet and she finally said, "Hopefully he doesn't become too attached we don't know who Doria is even and chances are she'll have to return where she came from."

"Oh someone's jealous." Teased Souma and a vein popped on Yuna as she said, "I am not take that back!" "Jealous, jealous, jealous." Sang Souma and Yuna was getting mad by each passing second. She finally hurled some mud she found at Souma who ducked. Koga turned around and said, "What's going on?" The mud slapped him in his face and he landed on his back with a yelp. "Oh my Koga!" Said Doria getting down by him.

"Now look at what you did Souma!" Said Yuna angry as she marched by. "Hey you threw the mud not me." Said Souma. Koga sat up and rubbed the dirt off his face. "Jeez what did I do?" He asked standing up. Entering the nearest food place the group decided on order something small. As a plate of nachos were set in the middle of the table and Doria's eyes went wide like she had never seen such a thing before.

"You never had nachos before have you Doria?" Asked Souma seeing the look on her face. "I don't remember really." Said Doria and everyone laughed. "Well try them they're good." Said Koga as he dug in. Doria took a bite out of a cheese covered chip and smiled saying, "You're right they are." After everyone ate they felt well fed and full and Yuna paid the bill after that they left.

Walking through the town they were trying to find some form of transportation or a person who could take them to the next town. Koga stopped seeing Doria had her face pressed to a shop window. Walking up he saw her staring puppies for sale in there. "So cute..." Said Doria smiling. "Heh, yeah they look like little cotton balls." Said Koga looking at them with her.

Yuna noticed the two far back there and was about to call them but Haruto placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hold on Yuna don't bother them. If all works out she might just gain her memory back by being close to Koga." Doria looked in another shop window that was showing jewelry this time. Looking back at the others Koga saw Haruto mouth out the words 'Have fun' and he and the others went on ahead a little bit. Koga flushed but didn't have time to be embarrassed for long as Doria grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Walking into a shop she looked at all the little trinkets and good luck charms in the glass cases. "Oh how pretty... this is what kind of stone on this necklace?" She asked the shop keeper. The lady smiled and said, "That's an aquamarine stone put into that necklace." Koga looked at Doria and smiled saying, "It sure does look nice." "I wish we had the money I'd really like something like this." Said Doria her voice soft.

Koga smiled and said, "Wait here for a minute Doria I'll be right back. Oh and ma'am let her try it on." He then dashed out of the shop and once she tried it on she looked in the mirror. "So pretty..." She said liking how it looked on herself. After a bit of haggling from Yuna Koga finally got the money after saying it was a one time thing. He came back and saw Doria with it on. "Ma'am I'd like to buy it for her." Said Koga smiling.

Doria looked a little shocked at first but she smiled saying, "Really?" "Yep I got some money right here." Said Koga and after that he handed over the right amount after looking at the price tag. "Thank you both have a nice day." Said the woman as they left. Doria practically tackled Koga as soon as they were outside and hugged him saying, "Thank you!"

Koga stumbled back with a startled yell and fell into a fresh pile of hay thankfully. "You're welcome and you sure are stronger then you look. Hey if this whole memory thing doesn't work out you could be a pro wrestler at this rate..." Said Koga with a groan. Doria blushed and quickly got off saying, "Sorry!" Koga laughed and said, "It's alright I ain't mad at you for knocking the wind out of me." He was heaved to his feet by Doria and she stepped back and walked around him brushing loose straw off his clothing. Koga just laughed and brushed himself off as well.

"How convenient you found us our ride out of this town." Said Haruto walking up. "Why'd you guys ditch by the way?" Asked Koga. "Well we decided this journey shouldn't be all business so we all kind of split to have a little fun and left you two loves birds alone." Said Haruto. "Huh?" Said Koga confused. It then hit him and he quickly said, "Whoa hang on it's not like that!" "No use denying it man. You been acting way too lovey around Doria." Said Souma appearing from behind the cart. He grinned and Koga flushed beet red. "Oh like you picking on Yuna doesn't mean anything! They say when a guy teases a girl it means he likes her!" Said Koga fuming.

"You kidding I ain't into violent girls." Said Souma. "Y-You're so mean Souma! T-Teasing me and Koga like that!" Said Doria her face pink her eyes swelling up with tears. "Hey now don't cry Doria just ignore these two!" Said Koga quickly. He then glared at them both and said, "Way to open your big yaps you two. Oh and Souma you should be lucky Yuna didn't hear you say that."

"Hear what do you boys have something to share with me and Ryuho?" Asked Yuna appearing with him and another man. "Nothing nothing!" Said Souma quickly and he noticed the man with her and Ryuho. "Whose this Yuna?" Souma asked confused. "Oh this is Mr. Smith he's the owner of the hay cart here. We'll get a ride to our location tomorrow but for tonight we're staying with him and his family." Said Yuna. "So that's where you guys been all day." Said Koga. "Yes anyways you be on your best behavior since we're supposed to represent the academy." Said Yuna.

"Yeah yeah, but the real question is when do we eat I'm starved again..." Said Koga holding his stomach. "How can you be hungry again we just ate two hours ago.." Said Yuna. "It's not my fault blame my stomach." Said Koga with a groan rubbing it. "You're like a bottomless pit Koga I swear..." Said Yuna sighing.

Everyone then laughed and after that they went to Mr. Smith's house. As Koga walked out in the backyard of the place after having quite a huge dinner that night he just gazed into the sky. He suddenly saw a shooting star streak across the clear night sky and he smirked closing his eyes making a wish.

"Koga is your name right?" Asked a voice behind him and he turned seeing Mr. Smith's son Jean standing there. "Yeah that's my name what's up you need help with something?" Asked Koga. "Not really I just came to get some air as well." Said Jean walking up handing Koga a can of soda. Looking at the sky he said, "I hear you guys are on some sort of mission what are you all military officials or something?" Asked Jean and Koga who had just taken a drink of his soda spit it out in shock.

Coughing he caught his breath and said, "No... we serve a different purpose then for human reasons." "Like what though that's what I'm curious about." Said Jean. Koga sighed and smiled setting his can down he leaned his back against the fence. "Normally we shouldn't get normal citizens involved, but we serve more or less as humanity's protectors. Ever hear of saints well we're people with special abilities who serve the goddess Athena for peace and justice." Said Koga with a smile as he looked at Jean.

There was a few seconds of silence and Jean busted out laughing saying, "Seriously that's funny man really funny you had me fooled there for a moment. And I thought I had a weird imagination yours tops mine any day." Koga frowned and said, "I ain't making this up you block head!" "Ha ha yeah right get a reality check will you? Your story sounds more like a fairy tail then reality any day." Said Jean with a grin. Koga was now mad though he felt a malicious presence that moment.

Tackling Jean he shoved him out of the way as several ice spikes went flying into the ground landing right where the two of them had been standing before. Jean sat up wide eyed in fear and Koga's eyes narrowed as he saw Cayden, Rio, and Cecil appear right just then. The door opened and Yuna came running out. She screamed and fell back though as a wall of water formed making an ice wall blocking her and the others who came running.

"That's it I've had enough of you guys messing with us!" Said Koga as he was fast to activate his cloth. "It's time you all got just what you deserved!" Yelled Koga as he powered up his cosmo. The three were fast to get beside each other. "Do it now!" Said Rio and he along with Cayden and Cecil were powering up a combination attack.

Jean could only stand there in shock and watch as Koga had a white aura around him. "Now then eat this! Pegasus Ryusei Ken!" Yelled Koga letting his attack go all out. Rio, Cayden, and Cecil finally let loose their attack all three yelling simultaneously, "Three headed water serpent attack!" As both techniques collided with each other a mist formed when they made contact. Though Koga used this as an opportunity to get into their faces face. Souma had blown the ice out of the way with his strongest attack and the others came running out. They stood there in shock as they saw the three men go flying.

"Amazing..." Said Jean standing there in awe as the three men all landed painfully. "We're not through just yet everyone attack together and let's show these guys we're not to be screwed with!" Said Koga as his friends ran over to his side. "Damn it get up you idiots they're just bronze saints nothing more! Like they can over power us!" Said Rio kicking the other two but when he felt the cosmo of the five saints he could only go wide eyed.

His eyes narrowed though when he saw Doria standing behind the group. He begin to power up after that and his own cosmo raised to that of a gold saint. But that didn't make the group falter the slightest. "Now then everyone let's end this!" Said Koga. "Me first, Aquila Spinning Blast!" Yuna yelled letting loose her strongest wind attack and Rio caught it easily though was holding it back. "You stupid bronze saints think you can beat us that easily!" He yelled. "Rolling Stone!" Haruto yelled adding to the attack. "We're far from letting you off easily, Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!" Yelled Ryuho and Rio was sliding back at this point.

He finally redirected the combined attack only to get hit with flames as Souma yelled, "Lionet burning fire!" "Now then one more time here we go, Pegasus Ryusei Ken!" Koga yelled and the three men were sent flying and landed painfully once more. They stood up only to get pierced through with darkness spikes. The group just stood there shocked as neither of them had let out that attack "F-Freya why..." Rio choked out before he fell down unable to move. "You three have become very useless now to not disgrace yourselves any further be silent." Said Freya.

The others got on guard fast and Freya said, "You need not to worry saints of Athena as I have no direct orders to eliminate you yet. But be wary as your time is short. So if I were you I'd keep my eyes open at all times. Soon this world will be purged and you will all be dead." Said Freya. "If you're trying to scare us it's not going to work." Said Ryuho. "That's right whoever you people are we'll stop you ourselves." Said Yuna.

"If I were you I'd be worried about who your companions are as one of you is not who they claim to be." Said Freya and the group looked confused. She then laughed and vanished with the three who attacked them and Koga confused rubbed his head. Jean come out of hiding and said, "Dude you're epic! I believe you now but wow how do you guys fight such people I wonder what she meant by saying that."

"Whatever it is it can't be good news for us or for this world in general. We have no choice it's time we asked the wisdom of a gold saint on what to do. We need to go to the sanctuary you guys only Athena will know how to help Doria at this point." Said Yuna.

* * *

Thanks for reading up to the point people I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3


End file.
